


Hospitality and Patience

by Autumnotopia (NoQuestions)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoQuestions/pseuds/Autumnotopia
Summary: ‘Anthurium symbolizes hospitality... Aster symbolizes patience.’Kirumi Tojo always invested all of her time into the happiness of others. Ishimaru knew this, and wanted to honor her continued efforts.





	1. New Year's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxaly-laneyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xxaly-laneyxx).



> Written for the [2018 Danganronpa Valentines Exchange](https://drvalentines.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Specifically, my giftee is [xxaly-laneyxx](https://xxaly-laneyxx.tumblr.com), happy Valentine's Day and I hope you enjoy!

It was 11:58 on New Years Eve at Hope’s Peak Academy. The students of several of the classes had decided to organize a ‘small’ get together that quickly grew out of hand - one student invited another until it grew in size to something more like a small assembly.

Ishimaru was glad that he was in attendance. After all, without him it was easy to see how things could get out of control.

“Ouma-san! I strongly request that you cease your current activities, I-”

“Aw come on! It’s New Year's, a few sparklers never hurt anyone, _rii~ght?~_ ”

Kokichi Ouma had brought sparklers to the indoor party. This was a clear violation of fire code.

“I apologize, but arson doesn’t consider the date! I must insist that you give me the contraband.”

Ouma’s lip curled into a pout, looking up at Ishimaru with teary eyes.

“Gee Kiyotaka, why do you gotta be so mean? I just wanted to have some fun with my classmates!”

Their conversation, maybe more like an interrogation, was interrupted.

“Everyone, everyone! Get ready to _sliiiiide_ into the New Year!” Ibuuki’s words (...And guitar rift) were loud enough to pierce through all of the side-talk of the party, drawing everyone’s attention to the clock.

With 30 seconds until midnight, the party goers pulled themselves together however they needed. Tenko grabbed Himiko around the waist, lifting her in the air so she had a better view of the clock. Many students hurried to make sure they had a (non-alcoholic!) drink in hand to toast with.

“Five!”

Fuyuhiko stared intently at his glass of orange juice with a fervent blush, like he was contemplating trying to build up the courage to give the silver-haired girl standing next to him a New Years kiss.

“Four!”

Naegi grabbed the arm of Mukuro, pulling her away from her sister and towards the group gathered in the middle of the room. Being Junko’s right hand was fine, but there came a time when she deserved to celebrate with the rest of her classmates instead of being sequestered away.

“Three!”

In the corner, Gundam’s eyes were glowing as two of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction crawled across his shoulders. The other two were tucked firmly into the collar of Sonia’s shirt. The six of them were celebrating the New Year in their own way.

“Two!”

Mondo quickly made his way to Ishimaru’s side, forcing a cup into his hand.

“Sorry kyoudai, better late than never right?” He spoke over the shouted numbers, wanting to make sure that he was there with his bro for the coming year.

“One!”

Ouma lit off the sparklers and yelled, despite Ishimaru’s strongly worded complaint. But that wasn’t the thing that struck Ishimaru as the calendar flipped.

In the doorway was a familiar figure, the elegant form of Kirumi Tojo. While everyone else stood with their classmates and celebrated, she appeared to be cleaning up some mess that a careless student had left. When everyone was shouting jovially (...A notable noise violation…), she stood there silently. Like she didn’t even realize there was anything happening.

This moment made Ishimaru feel a certain kind of way. It felt unfair. Kirumi was always involved in some activity to improve the lives of those around her - why didn’t she get to take a moment to celebrate?

It was at that moment that Ishimaru knew what must be done.

Following some toasts and well wishes, people from the party slowly started slipping away back to their dorms. Ishimaru helped ensure that everyone made their way back safely, accompanying those who didn’t have anyone to walk with them.  
After everyone else had found their way back, the last two in the room were Ishimaru and Kirumi.

“Do you require any further assistance, Kiyotaka?” She spoke evenly, as she always did. Ishimaru in some ways found her lack of emotional variance comforting.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to speak with you, Tojo-san. I’m aware that it may be a busy day for you, but I wanted to ask if you would reserve a few hours for me in a couple of months. There is a project that I require your assistance with.”

“...Of course. What day are you requesting?”

“February 14th. I’m sure that there are a number of others who may request you on this day, so I decided to ask early.” Ishimaru hoped that he had phrased it in such a way that it was obvious that he wasn’t asking her on a date. “Of course, if you have any personal matters that day, I am able to handle it on my own!”

Based on what he had observed, Ishimaru was confident that Kirumi did not have any personal matters on that day.

“No, I believe I will be free.” She said simply before gathering the last of her things. “Is that all?”

“Yes! Do you require any help getting back to your dorms safely, Tojo-san? It’s late, and I wouldn’t want any student to have to make a potentially unsafe voyage alone.”

Kirumi considered his offer for a moment before simply shaking her head.

“I am capable of handling any dangers on my own, though thank you for your consideration Kiyotaka.” She gave him a smile before heading out the door in the direction of her room. Despite her claims of not needing any help, Ishimaru made sure to at the very least watch her until she left his sight.

In a school of genius, it was hard to not have a deep respect for someone who put so much hard work into her craft. He would have to do his best too, to make sure she had one day where she didn’t have to work so hard.


	2. Valentine's Day

Hope’s Peak had a vast campus with facilities for anything anyone could ever possibly need. Ishimaru, with due diligence, had arranged things for the 14th of February very carefully. Having reserved a private room, he checked it over for cleanliness. While he didn’t bring any decorations he saw no reason for it to be in a state of mess.

Ishimaru had sorted out the specifics with Kirumi earlier. He wanted to meet with her for two hours on the 14th, starting at 4pm and ending at 6pm. She would meet him in this room. Sure enough, Kirumi arrived five minutes early. Exactly on time, as far as he was concerned.

“Good afternoon, Kiyotaka. What will I be assisting you with today?” She stood at the doorway, but that wasn’t where she needed to be. Ishimaru stepped aside, ushering her into the room (and finally, into a chair).

“I know from experience that there is always work to be done for those willing to do it. However, I also know that it is important to a healthy lifestyle to take breaks!” Ishimaru crossed his arms, still standing.

“...For that reason, my request for you is this: I would like for you to relax for this duration of time. I have arranged for Hanamura to prepare you a nutritious, energy providing meal to ensure that you stay at peak health.” Of course Ishimaru had also arranged to ensure that Kirumi would never actually have to interact with Teruteru. That would be, he felt, the opposite of a gift. She appeared patient with him on the surface, but Ishimaru suspected that deep down she probably had the same distaste for him that most women at Hope’s Peak had. 

Kirumi seemed momentarily stunned at Ishimaru’s statements. Her eyes almost widened as she looked down at the table, contemplating her choices.

“...Normally I refuse others attempts at telling me to relax. However, I can see that you have put a significant amount of effort into preparing this for me. I suppose I have no choice but to accept.”

“I appreciate it, Tojo-san! It is never easy to stand still, as it is.” Ishimaru did have one more thing prepared for her. He retrieved a small box he had been storing on his person, opening it and retrieving the contents.

“As it is Valentine’s Day, and it is traditional to gift flowers, I also have a small present for you. I hope I am not putting you in an awkward position, but it felt inappropriate to summon you today without properly preparing!”

Ishimaru held a ring of flowers in his hand. Small heart shaped blooms laced together with red flowers, the construction wasn’t the finest the world had ever seen, but it was obvious there was a lot of effort put into it.

“In my research, I have found that Anthurium symbolize hospitality, and that Aster symbolize patience. I felt this was a very fitting combination for you, given your unending support for our classmates. Even the ones who take advantage of your services!” It always made Ishimaru feel a little sick how some of the students treated her. Asking her for things that were simply inappropriate. It was a curse of the genius he supposed; those who were too busy with their talents that they wouldn’t even do their own laundry - or other simple tasks…

As Ishimaru spoke, he walked behind the seat where Kirumi was seated. Though he had briefly been concerned that it would be improper, he placed the crown of flowers on her head with great care.

“I see.” Once again, she seemed to be carefully composing her response. “That’s a very thoughtful arrangement Kiyotaka, I hope that you are also planning on taking time to care for yourself today.”

Ishimaru realized as she spoke that he did not in fact have any plans for Valentine’s Day. Other than this one.

“I will ensure that I do, Tojo-san!” Ishimaru moved back from behind her, thinking about what to do now. A knock was heard from the door, causing him to look up.

“Oh! That should be Hanamura.” Ishimaru counted in his head to ten, waiting for Teruteru to leave as quickly as he came, then opened the door. A serving tray was visible with an ornate series of silver plates on top.

It came to his attention that Teruteru seemed to have prepared a meal for two, maybe making some assumptions about the nature of this meal.

Ishimaru set the table, lightly putting his hand on Kirumi’s arm to prevent her from standing to do it herself. The meal was large, and came with dessert.

“Now that I have helped ensure your two hours of rest, I’ll step aside so that you can properly relax!” Ishimaru looked around the room, double checking that everything was as it should be.

“...Actually Kiyotaka, I was observing that this seems like too large of a meal for me alone. Would you be willing to join me as I eat?” Her cheeks moved up slightly, revealing a smile. “I believe that a meal is more nourishing when eaten with a friend in any case.”

Even though to most people it would have seemed an obvious conclusion, Ishimaru still was a little taken aback at the suggestion. After evaluation though, it did seem to make sense.

“If that’s what you want, then I will do my best to be pleasant company!”

He took a seat next to her, keeping in mind to be on his best manners.

The two of them ate the gourmet meal together happily. In two hours they would return to their duties, but at least this holiday didn’t pass by without anyone appreciating her. Busy bodies must stick together, after all.


End file.
